


Siblings Day

by LibraryMage



Category: NCIS
Genre: Found Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibraryMage/pseuds/LibraryMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On April 10th, the members of Team Gibbs find a surprise at each of their desks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Siblings Day

Ziva was the first to come into work that day.  As she flung her jacket over the back of her chair, she saw it.  A small white envelope with her name written on it was propped against her computer monitor.  She picked it up, recognizing the handwriting as Abby’s.  inside, she found a card.  It was a soft blue color with daisies designed to look like they were painted on.  In slanted, curvy text, it said “There’s no better friend than a sister…”

A little confused, Ziva opened the card.  Inside were the words “…and there’s no better sister than you.”  Below the words was a note in Abby’s messy script.

_Happy Siblings Day, Ziva._  
_Consider this your official welcome to the family._  
_Love,_  
_Abby_

Ziva smiled and picked up her phone to call Abby’s favorite florist and try to talk him into having some black roses ready by tomorrow morning.

\-----

McGee was the next to get there and find an envelope from Abby sitting on his desk.  Inside was a card featuring two teddy bears hugging each other.  The words “For my sister” were written across the top in bubbly purple letters.  The word “sister” was crossed out with Sharpie and Abby written the word “brother” next to it.  Inside were the words “The best kind of best friend” with a note from Abby beneath them.

_McGee,_  
_You are one of the coolest guys I know._  
_I couldn’t be happier to have you as family._  
_Love,_  
_Abby_  
_P.S. – sorry it’s a sister card, but the teddy bears were just perfect for you_

McGee placed the card so it was standing up right next to his computer, not caring what Tony would say about it when he saw it.

\-----

Tony wasn’t late, but he was, as usual, the last of the team to get into the office that day.  He opened the envelope on his desk to find a card with a clip-art style picture of two stick figure people holding hands.  The words “It’s Siblings Day!” were printed across it.  The inside held only a note from Abby.

_Happy Siblings Day, Tony!_  
_You’re the best big brother I ever had!_  
_Love,_  
_Abby_  
_P.S. – if you tell McGee I said that, I know 1000 ways to make you disappear_

\---------

When Abby got home from work that day, grabbed a pen and a piece of paper from her desk.  There was one last person she had to wish a happy Siblings Day to.

_Happy Siblings Day, Cait!_  
_When I was little, I always wanted a big sister, and I’m glad I found you._  
_I miss you so much.  I wish you were here._  
_Love,_  
_Abby_  
_P.S. - we have another sister now.  Her name is Ziva._  
 _I told you about her before.  I think you'd like her._

Abby folded up the piece of paper and pulled out her lighter.  She held onto the piece of paper as it burned, catching the ashes in a bowl.  When the flame burned out, she poured the ashes into a jar that was already half-full of the ashes of her letters to Cait.  She hoped she’d have a chance to go back to Indiana soon and leave the ashes on Cait’s grave.  If she didn’t, she knew she could figure something else out.  She knew Cait would get this letter, just like she’d already gotten the others.


End file.
